Our Worst Enemy
by 1996kadygirl
Summary: Sequel to "The Temperature Rises." It's been two weeks since the events of the last story, and Arendelle has been doing well. But soon, Anna and Elsa come face to face with a powerful sorcerer, who is not only a threat to the kingdom, but to the sisters' very strong bond. Sisterly love, Kristanna. Co-written with RStyle.
1. Chapter 1

**It's here, folks! The sequel to "The Temperature Rises." Like I've said before, this story will be written by RStyle and myself. Sorry it took long to publish. Stuff happens, ya know? Anyway, RStyle and I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Hans and the Duke of Weselton no longer became a problem for the Arendelle sisters. In short time, most of the northern kingdoms knew about Anna's new ability, and after a bit of resistance, Arendelle became used to her powers and started to accept them. However, very few used the same cruel sentence that Hans once told Elsa and Anna at the palace, while he tried to rule it for himself.

_I'm sure the people won't want to have both a freak and monster to rule them._

That wasn't the only thing Hans has left behind. Not only did he injure morally the crowns of Arendelle, but also he injured Anna seriously. After the wound had healed, a large scar has been revealed. A mark - a reminder - of what happened in the past couple weeks. Instead of letting it discourage her, that scar only served to remind Anna that she could do anything she wanted to do, with only one thing in her heart. _Love._

It was her unconditional, platonic love for her sister that kept her going. She ignored all the little voices in her head that told her how dangerous that act of bravery and sacrifice was, and only heard what her heart had to say: _Save Elsa, save your sister._

Elsa was slowly healing from the burning heart, leaving her, however, momentarily stuck in a wheelchair, a contraption built by a blacksmith just for her. She did complain at first, but when she noticed that Anna wanted to learn (with her) how to deal with her powers, not even that bit of discomfort could annoy her.

After all the royal duties had been cared for the day, Elsa joined her sister in the courtyard of the palace again, the place where both of them decided to let go, and use their powers freely, no need to mention that the access was restricted to only a few people: Kai, Gerda, Kristoff and his reindeer Sven, Olaf and Leif, and obviously, Anna and Elsa.

Anna's face scrunched in concentration. She stared directly at her target, 50 feet away, which were some old barrels that Elsa decided to use for a target practice. Her feet were planted firmly on the ground and her legs were spread slightly. She clenched one of her hands, turning it into a fist and steadied the other one, extending it directly to the target. She narrowed her eyes and quickly felt the energy leaving her hand.

A large fireball formed in her hand and with a bang, it separated from her, heading directly to the barrels, knocking them down on an explosion and leaving them ablaze.

"Great job, Anna! You're learning quite fast! Feet forward, back straight, and keeping your eyes on the target," Elsa called out, clapping her hands. "That's... twelve perfect shots on a row!"

Anna beamed at the compliment with a large smile on her face. "Thanks! Um... Do you want to call it a day?" she said, walking to her sister's side.

"No, no! We can... practice some more!" Elsa answered.

"Are you sure? I mean, if you're tired, we can stop," Anna insisted.

"Anna... I'm not the one moving around, using my powers... As you know that forcing them to the extreme may tire you out. I should be asking you if you want to continue, or not." Elsa explained, chuckling a bit.

"I'm perfectly fine! More than fine... I'm great! I've got a lot of energy. I feel like I can do anything I want!" Anna exclaimed, jumping in excitement, making her sister laugh at her excitement.

"Calm down, Anna... You need to burn some of this energy. Practicing some more is the best option..." Elsa answered her hyper sister calmly. "In these past two weeks, you have almost complete control of them, and you're not afraid anymore!"

Anna gave her big sister a small smile.

"Okay... What do you have in mind next?" Anna asked, giving some steps backwards until she reached the middle of the courtyard.

"See if you can make some fireballs..." Elsa said, pausing in mid-sentence. "...and juggle them."

Anna smiled. In her mind, it was one of the easiest things she could do... _Juggle fireballs? Pfft_.

She made three fireballs in her left hand. She took a deep breath and started to juggle them perfectly. She didn't actually knew how to juggle real balls, but the fireballs felt... different. It was like she controlled the fire without really having to touch them. Although they weren't physical at all, they were still moving! And she was juggling them perfectly.

"Great! You're a natural, Anna," Elsa said.

Anna twirled her hand and the fireballs dissipated into thin air.

"That's because I've got a great teacher!" Anna answered with a warm smile on her lips.

The princess cleared her throat and repositioned at the middle of the courtyard. "Any other suggestions?"

"Can you make a fire whip?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow to her sister.

"Pfft, that's easy!" Anna mocked in answer.

The strawberry blonde created a long stream of fire and moved it around like a whip, making Elsa's mouth fall open in awe.

_She's more talented than me..._ Elsa thought, not that she was envying her sister… It was just difficult for her to believe that there's someone else than her that had powers, and someone even more powerful than her was just too much.

After few minutes playing with the whip, Anna made it dissipate into the air and she walked back to her sister. "What do you think?" she asked.

Elsa blinked a few times and left her trance.

"What? Oh! That was...great! You've been using your powers like you've had them your whole life!" Elsa said, meaning every word.

Anna smiled humbly at her sister.

"Thank you so much for teaching me, Elsa... I kinda feel bad that you still insist on helping me when you're not feeling well yourself," Anna said.

"Don't feel bad, Anna. You know it's my pleasure to help you with this. I'm more than happy to teach you. I won't let my problems get in the way of what's important for me… What I love," Elsa said with a warm smile.

Anna gave her elder sister a huge smile and threw her arms around Elsa's neck. The platinum blonde instantly returned the warm embrace. Very warm indeed. After a minute, Anna pulled away.

"I'll take you back inside," Anna said, grabbing the handles on the back of the chair.

"Thank you," Elsa said, and then mumbled. "I wish I didn't have to sit in this thing."

"But it does help you out a lot, and you'll be out of it soon once you get your strength back," Anna listened to her sister's mumble and answered, pushing the chair towards the doors.

"But it makes me look silly. I'm a queen and I've been confined to a chair with wheels. Who even came up with that idea? It's just weird," Elsa complained.

Anna giggled at her sister's small rant, pushing the chair through the doors and entering the castle's main halls.

"Elsa, relax. If it weren't for this thing, you would be stuck in your room all day. Don't you think that thirteen years is enough?" Anna mocked, and instantly regretted it when she noticed that her sister forced her head to look down and didn't reply, her hands on her lap, and shaking her head.

"E-Elsa?" Anna stopped pushing the chair and went to the front of the chair to face her sister's defeated look. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"It's fine," Elsa snarled.

"I-I mean... I didn't want to say that. It was a bad call, I'm so-" Anna attempted to apologize.

"Arthur? Klaus? Could you please take my chair and myself upstairs?" Elsa called for two nearby guards, which rushed to attend her wish. Elsa didn't look at Anna's dumbfounded face. She didn't want to. The guards picked her up and carried the queen up, leaving Anna's field of view.

Anna stared at the ground, defeated. _Congratulations, you made your sister upset... again, _she thought. Anna walked to the kitchen where she found Gerda cleaning some dishes up.

"Anna! Let me guess... Chocolate?" Gerda always looked like a mother for both Anna and Elsa, especially after the tragic accident that took their parents lives. It didn't take any time at all to discover the main interests of both girls. Gerda always knew Elsa's secret and she did want to tell Anna about it, but she was still even following her employers' orders, even after their death.

"I guess..." Anna said lowly, thoughts filling her mind with many ways of apologizing to her sister.

Gerda watched as Anna looked at the floor. She approached the young girl and placed a hand on her back.

"Is something wrong, your highness?" she asked.

"I... I think I've offended Elsa. I think it was something that I said - mocked, probably - about the time she has been confined in her room. After those thirteen years I've thought that she wanted to forget about it. I think she did, but I had to be stupid enough to remind her," Anna said.

Gerda smiled sadly in response.

"My dear... I don't think your sister's isolation is something that should be humorous. It was a very difficult time for her. Her majesty is still healing emotionally as well...but not just from the burning heart. She's still healing of the pain she had suffered being away from you and the thought that she had lost you... twice," Gerda said.

"I also thought I had lost her... And now I think that I left my feelings mess up my conscious," Anna said. "I risked my life... but I risked it for-"

"For your sister... It doesn't matter what people say. If it were me, I would do the same for the person I love. I would go to the ends of the earth to protect this person. You did right, my princess. You did right..." Gerda said with a warm smile at Anna. "She will forgive you, Anna. You can talk with her later... Just give her some time."

Anna hugged Gerda tightly with a huge smile on her face and few stray tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Thank you Gerda," Anna said.

"It's nothing, my dear... I'm just glad that both of you are safe and sound. It would be extremely hard to lose both of you," Gerda said.

After a minute she pulled away the embrace and kissed the redhead's forehead, to which she received a giggle in response.

"While you were training with the queen, Sir Kristoff came here and asked about you. He said he will be staying at the stables," Gerda said.

"Oh, okay! I'm going to see him now. Thank you Gerda!" Anna said, waving to the servant and running outside.

"Have fun!" Gerda called out and waved back.

* * *

Kristoff stood in the stables, trying to feed his reindeer Sven. However, he was being stubborn... again.

"Come on! What's wrong with these ones?" Kristoff asked to his best friend, holding up a bundle of carrots.

Sven grunted in answer. "They taste like month old socks!" Kristoff said for the reindeer.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow at that answer. "How do you even know what month old socks taste like?"

The reindeer gave up and plopped down onto the ground as a response to his question. Suddenly, Olaf waltzed in.

"Hi, guys!" he said, cheerfully.

"Hey, Olaf. Where's your _friend _Leif?" Kristoff turned his head to face the snowman entering the stables.

"Oh! We're just um... playing! Hide and seek," Olaf said.

"So... He's hiding?" Kristoff asked.

"Yep! And I'm seeking!" Olaf said.

"Why aren't you seeking him?" Kristoff asked, raised an eyebrow.

Even after everything that happened and after Leif have proven himself worthy of Olaf's friendship, the snowman still didn't like Anna's fireball. Using the same excuse that he's "just too warm for me."

"I'll seek him in a few hours. Why rush?" Olaf said, making Kristoff chuckle a bit.

Anna skipped into the stables and hopped onto Kristoff's back, making both of them fell into a mount of straw and both of them burst into laughter.

"Who do we have here? Your highness," Kristoff said, cleaning his clothes from the straw.

"Aww... Stop it! It's just me," Anna said.

"Me? Who's me? I don't know a me," Kristoff answered her with a smile, mockingly.

The strawberry blonde giggled and leaned in, giving her soul mate a soft kiss, and he immediately returned it. Sven and Olaf groaned in disgust by the sight and made Anna and Kristoff pull away and chuckle at their response.

"Can't you do that when no one's watching?" Olaf asked the two lovebirds.

Anna and Kristoff straightened themselves and sat down on the straw. Kristoff's attention came back to Anna and he realized her actual mood, allowing herself leave a sigh of depression.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked, stroking Anna's hair.

"I think I hurt Elsa's feelings earlier," Anna said, her voice weakened by her guilt.

"How?" Kristoff asked.

"I mocked her isolation. I-I didn't mean it! It was just the spur of the moment and I..." Anna snarled, but she gave up in speaking and sighed again.

"Why did you do that?" Kristoff asked, the surprise in his voice evident.

"I don't know... It just slipped. I wasn't thinking when I said it," Anna said.

"Well, you do tend to speak before thinking" Olaf said and received in answer an annoyed glare from Kristoff. He quickly received the message. "So... I.. I gotta go! Seek... Leif! Yeah, Leif!" Olaf awkwardly said, hurrying himself to leave the stables.

"Did you tried to speak with her?" Kristoff asked, rubbing his hand on his lady's back.

"Not really... I just hope that she's not too mad at me," Anna said.

"Anna, listen up," Kristoff gently grabbed Anna's chin and brought her attention to his eyes. "Even if she's mad at you, she will forgive you. She loves you, she decided to give up her life just to protect you," Kristoff said, moving his hand from her chin to her cheek. "Honestly, I don't think that nothing will ever tear you two apart. You guys are attached at the hip," Kristoff smiled.

Anna smiled and wrapped her arms around Kristoff's neck and kissed him softly. Under the kiss, both of them were smiling widely, their love being streamed through their act of true love.

Kristoff pulled away from the kiss after a minute or two and gazed into Anna's teal eyes. "What was that for?"

"To show how much I love you," Anna said, smiling widely.

Kristoff smiled in response and pecked the strawberry blonde on the cheek. "I love you, too. More than you can imagine," He chuckled. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"I'd love to," Anna said.

With that, the two lovebirds left the stables, hand in hand, for a walk around Arendelle. Anna had temporarily forgotten about the discussion with her sister that still needed to take place and kept her mind busy with the other person she truly loved: Kristoff.

* * *

**We hope you are enjoying it so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2... Yay! We hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

The orange hue spread through the sky, coloring Arendelle's natural ceiling and marking the arrival of the night at the end of the day. The queen watched the sunset from the triangle-shaped window of her room, the gentle warm breeze of the long waited incoming summer gently caressing her pale face. The warm sensation of the wind made her feel better, but not entirely. The words of her redheaded sister were still fresh in her mind.

_Thirteen years wasn't enough?... Thirteen years_...

How could she say that? It wasn't called for at all.

Elsa pushed one wheel of her chair making her turn in its own axis. She got her attention back to the chair that she had been confined in. Elsa did consider it a threat for herself, but she needed to get out of that thing.

She clutched the sides of the chair and began pushing herself up. Her arms started shaking violently but she didn't care, and only tried to keep moving: always forward, never back. With enough effort, using every single ounce of strength she still had, she managed to touch, triumphantly the floor with her feet. When she slowly began to support her own weight, her legs quickly gave up, making her crumble on the floor.

Elsa let out a pained grunt as her head smacked onto the ground.

"WHY?!" she yelled to herself and to the chair.

She slammed her fists multiple times down hard, beyond frustrated. In the last time her hands made contact heavily to the floor, ice shot out, startling her. She crawled backwards until she reached her bed. She looked to the floor, now glowing with the reflection of the sun into the ice. It was a flawless layer of ice, the dream of any ice skater.

However, it was still the culprit of Elsa's worst nightmare. With a quick wave of her hand, the ice dissipated.

Exhausted from her attempt to get up on her own feet and walk, she forced her body up to the bed and plopped her head onto the pillows. It was time to call it a day.

Elsa tried to sleep, and when she was finally managing to drift off, she heard a gentle rhythm of knocks on her door. The knocks that she _forced_ herself to ignore for thirteen years.

The knock she _wanted_ to ignore now.

But then her mind went to an odd thought. She forced herself to ignore her sister, but she didn't want to. She forced herself to not see her, but she didn't want to. She forced herself to not talk with her sister, but she didn't want to.

But now, with that horrible time period at an end, she wanted to ignore her now, but she couldn't.

"Come in," she said, sighing heavily.

The door creaked open and the strawberry blonde peeked her head halfway inside. "Can I come in?"

Elsa mumbled something unrecognizable but didn't answer her sister directly. Anna waited a few seconds and decided to come in anyway, her twin braids laid over her shoulders and her fiery dress was enough to describe her appearance, but she entered with her head down in shame, playing with her thumbs. She warily approached Elsa's bed and sat down in a chair close to it.

Anna carefully organized the words in her mind. It wasn't very usual for her to do so, but she thought it would be the best this time, considering the circumstances. At least this time she could tame her awkwardness and talk to her sister like an adult and actually apologize to her.

"H-Hey Elsa," Anna greeted, keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact with her sister.

"Hello Anna," Elsa answered, not even trying to force an emotion in her voice. Just as cold as her ice.

"I-I wanted to talk with you," the younger sister said.

Anna took a deep breath and looked at her sister, not moving her head up and still avoiding looking her in the eye. What she was supposed to say was difficult to form into a complete sentence, and the guilt would overcome her wish of getting her apology out. And she probably could hurt her sister even more.

"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry for what I said earlier..." Anna said, keep the sentence still unfinished, floating in the air.

Elsa sighed and shook her head. She turned her head to face Anna with a reproachful look.

"How could you, Anna? How could you say something of that sort? That was a difficult and painful time for me."

"I-I know!" Anna snapped. "I said I'm sorry..."

"You really should be."

Anna looked back down, her sister's cold voice in her mind, forcing more and more guilt to flow through her nerves.

"I was way out of line and I should've been more sensitive to your feelings," Anna said, her voice tone still low. "But..." she said, she thought a bit more about what she was going to speak to her sister about and shook her head. _It's not necessary... Leave it,_ she thought.

"But what?" Elsa asked, impatiently.

"N-Nothing," Anna shook her head again.

"Do you know how painful my isolation was?" Elsa waited for an answer. Anna waited for more painful words coming from the blonde. Both of them holding their breaths, waiting for the impact, any second now.

But it never came.

Elsa rolled herself and faced the wall, giving her back to Anna. "Just go away, Anna."

Anna flinched before she threw her arms to the air and growled in irritation. Her anger was so intense that her flaming dress set the chair she was sitting on ablaze but she didn't care. She just raised and allowed the chair to be reduced to ashes.

"Fine! I said I'm sorry! What else do you want, Elsa?! Do you want me to crumble to my knees and beg for your apologies?!" Anna spat, and just like she said, she kneeled by the side of Elsa's bed. "Here! Do you forgive me?!"

Elsa growled in irritation, but still didn't care about her sister's snap. "Go on, I'm not finished."

That was the last straw. Anna looked down to her hands where she felt a growing heat and saw them glowing in a fluorescent red hue. She ignored the imminent explosion that was forming inside her. "What do you want from me, Elsa?!"

Elsa turned, her blue eyes deepened in anger. "I want you GONE!"

Anna flinched, her jaw dropped and she gasped. The fire of her dress was extinguished, her eyes now watery and the tears finally flowing down her cheeks.

"Y-You..." Anna started, still not believing what her ears just heard. "W-Why?"

Elsa finally found her own mistake. She saw the innumerous tears over her sister's cheeks and the intense pain on her eyes. She looked at Anna's hands and the fire disappeared. And then she felt tears coming out from her very own eyes.

"I-I'm sorry... Anna, I didn't mean it!"

"Really?! REALLY?! You don't mean it?! Do you think it was only you who suffered, Elsa? I've begged you to come out of your room! I thought that you didn't love me anymore for... ever! And you still think that I don't care about you?! You want me gone? Fine! I'm going to get out of your life!"

Anna turned on her heels and started walking to the doors.

"Anna, wait!" Elsa protested. She received just an annoyed glare in answer, not even turning to face her. Anna just looked over her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry... Please, don't go," Elsa said.

Anna sighed dramatically and shook her head, walking through the door and slamming it behind her.

Elsa plopped back onto the pillows and turned her head to stare at the pile of ashes that Anna left. She stayed there, for almost ten minutes, with tears falling from her cheeks and turning into ice.

She never felt so defeated before. She really managed to make her sister hate her. She should've known.

Anna suffered as much as her after all. Anna had to grow up alone. She spent her whole life sitting on the other side of that door, begging for her to come out to play with her again just like they used to while they were little. She needed her sister's attention so much. It was a major part of her life.

Anna was obsessed with spending time with her sister and then she just let her down, twice. The fact of almost killing her was overwhelming for her own conscience, but letting her down, breaking her heart and making Anna despise her gave the platinum blonde headaches in just superficially thinking about it, and she knew that if she went further than that, her mind would explode.

Everything was so complicated that she didn't know if she should just let her go, or try to convince her and most likely make her even more upset, even more angry. Turning love into hate.

If that was even possible.

"Oh, Anna..." Elsa whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Elsa waited until the orange sky made room to the stars and the deep darkness took over except from the full moon above Arendelle, leaving a beautiful reflex in the fjord's waters.

Elsa knew that by this time Anna was getting ready to go to sleep. Elsa left the bed and sat down in the wheelchair and began to roll her way to the door. She opened it and made her way down the hall and turned left, quickly reaching her sister's room.

She took a deep breath and raised her fist. She stared at the door, for one, two minutes. She didn't dare to knock, not yet.

She couldn't do it.

But she had to.

She knocked the door thrice and waited for an answer.

It didn't come. Then she tried to knock thrice again. No answer.

She sighed and turned the knob and pushed the door open. She entered quietly into Anna's room and arrived by her sister's bed side.

Elsa stared at her sister's shape in the bed under the covers sorrowfully, condemning herself for not accepting her apologies earlier while the sun slowly disappeared.

She sat up on her bed, leaving the wheelchair aside and silently prayed that Anna could forgive her for being so bull headed.

"My dear Anna, I'm so, so sorry... I should've accepted your apology earlier when I had the chance... I _do_ forgive you for what you said. I just hope you can forgive me for being so stubborn, so selfish... I acted so low. How dare I treat my little sister like that?" Elsa said with a warm smile on her lips. "I guess I sometimes forget I'm not the only one who suffered all that time alone. You did, too. I'm not a good big sister, aren't I?"

Reluctantly, Elsa took the top of the blanket with her hands softly, intending to pull it to stroke Anna's hair, a habit that she acquired along the passing months after the Great Thaw.

However, although it relaxes her, also brings back bad memories. Whenever she saw Anna's white strand, it startled her every single time, and automatically she became afraid of hurting her baby sister again. But after the streak disappeared when she thawed, Anna never allowed those bad thoughts curse Elsa again, not after she noticed the reasons of her fears.

She is the best person in the world.

Elsa pulled the blanket down softly, but instead of meeting her sister, she met a pile of pillows, forcing the shape of a person.

Elsa freaked out.

"A-Anna?" Elsa panicked, she started trembling and ripped the blankets apart.

"No... No, no, no... ANNA!" she shrieked, her eyes scanning the whole room for any clue of where the princess could've gone.

She heard hurried steps and quickly their servant, Kai rushed into the room, panting slightly and with his eyes widened. "Your Majesty! I heard you screaming! Is something's wrong?"

"A-A-Anna... _S-She's gone_."

In the early hours of the next morning, a small ship made its way through the fjord to the harbors. The guards in the docks looked at each other confusedly and checked once, twice, thrice the list of vessels and their schedules. This one didn't match with any of them. Neither its identification nor the time.

The guards warily approached the small vessel and only a man, in his 50's, came out from the ship.

The man greeted the soldiers that quickly arrived at him with a friendly smile.

"State your business, sir," one of the guards ordered.

"Oh, I'm sorry for arriving unannounced. I was just hoping to visit my nieces. I haven't seen them since they were very small," the man responded.

"I see… And who are your nieces?" the same guard asked.

The mysterious man's friendly smile grew bigger as she placed his hands in his pockets. No one expected his answer.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna."

* * *

**We hope you liked it!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3! We hope you like it! **

* * *

"Anna!"

"Anna!"

Anna had simply vanished. Elsa replayed the events of the night before in her mind over and over again. They had the most intense fight they've ever had. Not even the one that caused the freeze of Arendelle managed to get that bad, that fast.

Elsa canceled everything unhesitatingly in her agenda for the day. Her sister was worth much more than mere trade negotiations and other sorts of business. Including that mysterious person that the guards informed to the queen that claimed to be their uncle.

None of that mattered. Only Anna.

Elsa and Kristoff were now looking for the strawberry blonde inside the dense forest on the east side of Arendelle. They were hungry and tired. The only thing that kept them going, however, was the hope of quickly finding Anna. They had managed to do it before. Why would this time be any different?

"Anna! Where are you?!" Kristoff shouted.

"Anna, please come out!" Elsa cried.

"This is no use," Kristoff said and requested Sven to stop, and the reindeer complied. "We aren't going to find her like this."

Elsa didn't seem to listen to him. She instead looked side to side, twirling her body on the sled's bench.

"Elsa? I think we should go back to the castle," Kristoff suggested, looking back to the now distant Arendelle.

Elsa turned to face Kristoff, her eyes reddened and slightly watery. She cried so much that she managed to run out of tears.

"I-I can't! We can't! What if she's alone? Hungry, hurt, tired, hopeless?" she whimpered.

Elsa pleaded for Kristoff to continue, but the idea of keeping up the search, with almost no energy left, didn't fit well in his mind.

"Come on, Elsa. Maybe she's back at the castle... I don't know, what if she just needed some time to think?" Kristoff pointed out. "Last time we tracked Anna, we found her by the smoke of her fire. Do you see any smoke around us?"

"N-No. But she managed to get control of her powers!"

"I know she did, I know... But, let's get back to the palace, okay?"

Elsa looked down defeated and sighed. "Okay..."

* * *

While Kristoff and Elsa made their way back to Arendelle, a deafening silence has been established. Kristoff from time to time risked a glare at Elsa, only to see the same defeated look in her eyes glaring to the snowy landscape. The blonde ice harvester thought about how much the queen by his side was suffering. The possibility of losing the only person that she loved must be overwhelming, he concluded after some time.

Elsa was suffering. That was true. But she was suffering in _silence._

Kristoff couldn't stand it any longer. He felt an urge to speak and break that uncomfortable silence between them.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Kristoff asked after commanding Sven to slow down.

Elsa turned her head to face the ice harvester that was looking directly at her.

"Y-Yes... I'm fine. It's just-"

"You'll be fine, Elsa..."

_I've heard that somewhere_. Elsa thought to herself.

"...Anna will forgive you, I'm sure."

Kristoff turned his head forward one more time and noticed that Sven started to pant slightly, and only then he saw the amount of snow accumulating in the trail and its surroundings. The snow was getting thicker by the second.

And it was nearly summer already.

"Elsa?" Kristoff broke the silence one more time.

"Yes?" Elsa answered harshly and mumbled something unrecognizable under her breath.

"Do you mind? Can you please make it stop snowing?" Kristoff asked politely - a rare occasion, only when he's by Elsa's side alone, except from the carrot sharing part.

"You know I can't. Not when Anna is away," Elsa promptly answered, almost cutting Kristoff off in mid-sentence.

"What about that Eternal Winter thing?"

"Won't happen again. I was weak during that time, with almost to no control over my powers whatsoever. But now, when Anna decided to help me control them, everything has changed,"

Elsa didn't give any chance to resume the conversation, and Kristoff quickly got the message and simply gave up.

* * *

When Kristoff, Elsa and Sven finally made to the palace, the queen was wheeled back into the castle by one of her loyal guards named Klaus. Elsa kept replaying the previous events over and over and over again. She quickly grew tired of remembering the great fight she had with her younger sister, but still, she needed to collect all the mistakes…everything she said that could potentially hurt the princess.

Also, when she remembered shouting at Anna that she wanted her gone, she cursed herself every single time she replayed that fatidic sentence in her head.

The platinum blonde remembered that she had - thankfully - cancelled everything for the day, but even so, she wanted to get at least a thing or two done, so she could focus on searching for her baby sister throughout the whole Kingdom when she was fully recomposed.

Elsa looked up at the guard behind her.

"Klaus, could you please take me up to my study? I have to get a few things done," she requested, adapting her body to the uncomfortable chair.

Elsa looked at what happened in many different ways, but she didn't know if she should blame herself, or that stupid chair. The chair was the fuel for Anna's joke, but Elsa could've reacted differently. She concluded that both her and the contraption were at fault.

"Of course, your majesty," Klaus answered promptly.

The queen's loyal guard called for Arthur so they both could lift the queen out of the chair to take her and the chair up the staircase. However, when Arthur came around the corner, he approached to Elsa and knelt by her side.

"Your majesty, I might remind you about the man that claims to be your uncle is still here, and he was willing to talk with you and..." Arthur said, but suddenly halted. He reluctantly said the following words. "...Princess Anna."

Elsa groaned inwardly. It was obvious that she wasn't in the mood to see anyone for the rest of the day. Not while her sister was out there alone. However, she knew that her visitor must be taken care of as well.

"Very well. Where is he?"

"In the throne room, your majesty," Klaus answered and started pushing the chair towards the throne room, with Arthur walking by his side.

Once they reached said room, Arthur opened the double doors and Klaus pushed Elsa inside. The man that claimed to be their uncle faced the wall, observing some paintings and he turned his head once the doors were closed, looking at Elsa over his shoulder, which demonstrated an expression of angst and confusion.

He turned over and began walking towards Elsa, with a nice smile on his face.

Elsa didn't recognize him at all, which raised her suspicions. He could've been an uncle she never met yet for any reason. Or, she could've met him as a child, but have no memory of him.

"We'll be right outside if you need us, Queen Elsa," Arthur said.

Both guards walked out, leaving Elsa and the mysterious man alone.

"Hello, darling. You have definitely had grown up so much since I last saw you," the man said, startling Elsa from her thoughts. She only reacted giving him an awkward smile.

"Thank you... Um, if you don't mind me asking... which uncle are you?"

"Elsa... I'm not actually your uncle."

Elsa widened her eyes. She now could feel the peril, only now noticing the sarcastic smile on his face. She felt in danger, and began to slowly push the wheels of the chair backwards, she was getting ready to scream, but sill kept her composure regal.

"W-What? So... Who are you?"

He stepped closer to the woman, who was now feeling the urge to run growing inside of her.

"It's alright, it's alright. I will show you..." he said softly.

He raised his left hand and removed the black leather glove covering it. He twirled it right in front of his face and a green, thick smoke covered the entire room, startling Elsa to the extreme. She forced her voice to the maximum, but she only could manage a whisper. She couldn't see, smell or feel anything, only the dense smoke around her, the man had simply vanished and Elsa felt an odd sensation of loneliness.

After few minutes, the thick smoke started to dissipate and quickly became transparent. Elsa now turned her head side to side, looking for the man who did such a trick of magic, and then she saw him in a dark corner of the room.

He stepped to the light and revealed himself.

Upon seeing who he really was, tears filled her eyes.

"P-Papa?"

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

There they were, Corona. Anna sighed in relief and comfort when she felt the warm breeze of the summer gently caress her face. The redhead closed her eyes as the last sunrays left the mountains, now giving space for the stars.

Anna hadn't seen Rapunzel for a while. Actually, she only discovered that they were cousins during Elsa's coronation, when they spoke to each other briefly with her husband. Maybe spend a bit of time with someone else would do some good for her. They had a lot to talk about.

As soon as the little vessel stopped on the docks, Anna stepped off the boat and onto the docks. She lifted her head as she saw the spur of a couple horses coming their direction.

Two guards that came with Anna on the trip quickly rushed to her side and were eminent to draw the sword to protect their princess.

"Halt! State your business!" One of the riders shouted from the distance, revealing themselves as Corona guards.

"No need to be alarmed. We apologize for coming unannounced," Anna said, approaching them with Albert and Lukas behind her, now their hands at ease, and thankfully their swords still at the sheathes.

As Anna got closer to the riders, both the guards recognized her, and quickly jumped off of the horses.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

The guards bent down on one knee and bowed their heads respectfully.

"It's okay. No formalities, please. Um... I was just wondering if I could see my aunt, uncle and cousin."

"Of course, Princess Anna. It's right this way." One of the guards pointed to the castle at the top of a hill, above Corona. "Please allow us to take your belongings for you."

"Thank you so much!" Anna said.

"Princess Anna," One of the guards that were escorting Anna - Albert - interrupted. "Are you sure that Queen Elsa isn't worried about you?"

"Albert, Elsa said she wanted me gone. Why would she worry about me? Don't you see? I'm a useless spare. If the queen doesn't want me, so... Arendelle doesn't really need a princess."

"Your highness, I'm sure that her majesty let her anger speak for her. I doubt she meant what she said," Albert said.

"That's correct. If I may say, you two have the strongest bond I have ever seen," Lukas, the other guard, said.

Anna sighed deeply in answer. "Even if you two are right... I need some time from it all."

"Understandable, m'lady".

After Anna's short talk with her guards, the ones from Corona arrived at the docks with a royal carriage, with the traditional colors and drawings representing the Kingdom, a fluorescent purple coloring it completely and a yellow sun shape on the doors.

Anna stared at the carriage for a while, analyzing it and using it as an example of how different Corona and Arendelle were. She knows that Arendelle's main trade product is ice; ice that sails from the small kingdom and focuses on the rest of the European continent. Corona, however, has a very important agribusiness - focusing on its fruit production - for the continent, especially for the northern region.

Arendelle has severe winters while Corona have punishing summers - at least that's what said in the books she had read in Arendelle castle's library. The differences didn't stop there. Corona is well-known for its efficient military forces, while Arendelle sometimes seems to be so weak in that point that any smaller kingdom can dominate it.

And the last point of Anna's list is that Corona is a much larger kingdom than Arendelle. She heard it has at least triple the people in her homeland's kingdom. Oh! And Corona certainly doesn't have a queen with powers of ice and snow.

Anna blinked a few times and forced herself to leave her trance. She took a few steps until she embarked the purple carriage. She was determined, as long as she isn't comfortable with the situation of her and her sister's relationship. She was going to spend some time in Corona with her cousin.

When they reached the large castle - way larger than Arendelle's, that's for sure - they entered the main hall. Anna looked around the structure, soaking in nostalgia. She hadn't been in Corona since she was little, and being inside the castle for the first time in forever definitely brought back memories.

When they had entered the throne room, the queen and the king beamed when they saw their niece.

"Your Majesties. Princess Anna of Arendelle," one of the guards that escorted the princess announced when they entered the room.

"Anna? Little Anna of Arendelle?" the king asked in awe, definitely not aware of her presence in the kingdom.

"I can't believe it!" the queen asked, gasping.

Anna ran in their direction with extended arms and brought the royals to a big, engulfing hug. She enjoyed the moment. For a second, she felt like she was holding her Papa and Mama. After a while, they pulled away, and Anna felt that familiar emptiness growing inside her.

"We haven't seen you, or Elsa since you were little girls!" the queen said, immediately after pulling away their hug.

"You have certainly grown into a fine young lady" the king said.

"Aww... Thank you!" Anna gushed.

"So, is Elsa with you as well? Where is she?" The king asked and Anna looked at him and then her neck just felt too heavy and her eyes fell into the ground. She sighed sadly to demonstrate her discomfort.

"No, Elsa is uhh... Busy! Yeah, she had a lot of meetings and trade business to attend to, and she said she couldn't come here. Well, you know... Queen stuff, right?"

For the redhead, it wasn't quite the time to reveal everything, since she knew that they were going to speak of how bad it felt and then suggest for her to reconcile with her sister. Confessing to them was just like confessing it to her parents, and that idea of speaking about their fight didn't quite seem right to her.

"Ohh... That's a shame. It would be nice to see her again," the king said in response, seeming to believe in Anna's lie.

"So! Umm... Where's Rapunzel? I would like to see her. I mean, we haven't spoke with each other for a while. We actually haven't talked during Elsa's coronation, because... you know what happened."

Surely the Corona's royals didn't shared their daughter's adventure to no royals shared a sad look with each other and then looked back to the redhead.

"She's up in her bedroom. But... there's something you should know…"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4...yay! **

* * *

**Two Weeks Earlier... **

The room was soon covered with thick snow, and a gust of cold air was now present. Sure enough, the temperature dropped about twenty degrees in almost no time. Snowflakes started dropping and were quickly taken away by the wind, turning the visibility almost inexistent.

Elsa wasn't ready for what she was seeing, and what she saw next could easily freak her out. Agdar waved his hand and Elsa's powers were immediately neutralized. The wind disappeared and the snowflakes melted. The only thing in there was a smirking Agdar and a frightened Elsa.

"H-H-How?" It wasn't possible. Her father's presence – alive – was above her understanding. It surely, no doubt, wasn't possible. She received the news from the servants that he was dead. She received the news from her own sister that their ship had sunk. How? Just how could it be possible?

"Calm down, dear one… Everything is fine." Agdar took a step forward and Elsa flinched. She wheeled herself and her chair backwards until she found the wall. "There's no reason to be afraid. I'm back. Your father is back, little one," Agdar said, reassuring.

"No, no, no! It can't be! Please, stop this trick!"

"It's not a trick, Elsa. I'll prove it. Ask something that only I could answer," Agdar said, taking careful steps forward, trying to not freak Elsa out.

Elsa didn't want to, but she needed to be sure. She decided to play his game. She thought for a while a moment of her past and came with a memory.

"When did Anna start to call me through the locked door?" she asked.

"Right after she woke up, two days after the accident". Agdar answered promptly.

Elsa widened her eyes. It was him. Only he or her mother could've known that answer. They were right with her when Anna started calling for Elsa from the other side of that door.

"P-Papa?" Elsa said with tears trailing the way down her pale cheeks.

"Yes, it's me, darling," Agdar said with a warm smile, opening his arms, inviting Elsa into them.

Elsa accepted the invite and wheeled towards his direction. She used all the strength she could muster to lift herself out of the chair and throw herself at him, engulfing him in a tight hug. He folded his arms around Elsa's frame, and she laid her head on his shoulder, and vice versa. She finally felt safe again. But something was off… How was he alive?

Elsa thought that for a while and pulled away from the embrace slightly, still letting her father hold her up.

"But… What happened? Where's Mama?" Elsa asked with a hopeful smile, fresh tears of joy accumulating on her eyes, an odd sensation. It has been a long time since she felt those tears; the usual ones of fear and sadness have lost their space for the first time in forever.

Agdar's smile disappeared. He just looked back to the floor and shook his head. It was enough for Elsa to understand.

Yes, the tears of joy didn't last long, or her hopeful smile.

"I'm sorry, Elsa… She tried to, but she didn't make it."

Elsa nodded sadly, sighing a little before looking up at her father.

"H-How did you survive the shipwreck, then?"

"I-I honestly don't know… I thought it was magic, after I discovered your powers… I stopped being skeptical and accepted everything – even miracles," he added.

"What happened? Tell me… please," Elsa said.

"One hour I was at the ship, in that horrible storm. Then it tipped over and everything went black… And then, I was at our destination… Misthaven."

Agdar kinda wanted to avoid the subject for the time being, so he decided to change it. He looked around and figured something out.

"Where is Anna, dear?"

"S-She's…" Elsa sighed. "I don't know."

"What you mean?"

"I had a big fight with her… She said things and I said some, too… And then she just vanished." Elsa lifted her head to face her father's tired eyes. "There's something I want you to know, though."

With the back of his hand, Agdar caressed Elsa's cheek. "What is it, dear?"

"A-A-Anna… S-She has powers, t-too," Elsa stuttered, not knowing what her father's reaction would be like.

"What?!" Agdar widened his eyes in shock and took some steps back in answer, accidentally letting his daughter plop to the floor. "How is it possible? How does she have ice powers, too?"

"It's not ice, Papa… She has powers over fire," Elsa said, lifting herself back into her chair.

"Fire? How is that possible?"

"I wanted to know how she developed her powers, so the trolls gave me answers. They said that her powers came from your side of the family… Do you know what that means?"

Agdar shook his head. "No, dear. I don't know… B-But, how did you discover such powers?"

"We were having dinner and she began to develop a fever and then I asked her to get some rest… What happened was that her fever got worse, and then she started to release fire from her hands…"

"Just like you did…" Agdar continued.

"Yes…"

A guard suddenly entered the room, startling both Elsa and Agdar, who looked back to the large double doors.

"Your Majesty…" the guard started, bowing.

It gave enough time for Agdar to hide his identity. He once again twirled his hands and his face was covered by a mask – another face, this time way less dramatic than before.

"We have news of Princess Anna."

Elsa eyes widened. "Where is she?" Elsa asked in anticipation.

"She took a ship of the royal's navy… She's now enroute to the Kingdom of Corona."

"Corona?" Agdar and Elsa asked in unison.

The guard risked a glare on the mysterious man behind Elsa, but quickly avoided his own gaze when he noticed that he was looking back to him, and turned his look back to his queen.

"Yes, my queen. Do you want us to stop the ship?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, Anna needs some time to think… But there's something I want you to do…"

"Yes, my queen?"

"I want that you send scouts to Corona to keep an eye on my sister. She's going to probably be spending time with our cousin, roaming the kingdom and all. I just want to make sure she stays safe," Elsa said.

"Very well, Queen Elsa," he said, bowing before exiting the room.

Elsa turned to her father.

"How about we talk more in my study? Maybe over some tea?" Elsa suggested.

Agdar smiled at his eldest girl.

"I'd love to," he said.

He grabbed the handles on the back of Elsa's chair and guided her out of the room. As they made their way down the hall and towards the staircase, both father and daughter were looking forward to their chat.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

"What's wrong? Did something happen with Rapunzel?" Anna asked.

"Yes… Something terrible," the queen said.

"We'll just let her tell you the story. Egon, please lead Princess Anna to Rapunzel's bedroom," the king said.

"Yes, my king," Egon said, hurrying over and grabbing Anna's luggage.

As Anna was led through the castle, she was mesmerized by the castle's beauty. A lot of memories flooded back of her and Elsa running through the halls, while their parents and their aunt and uncle had much to discuss in the dining hall. Anna remembered her aunt telling her that she had a cousin, but she had went missing as an infant. The tale made the Arendelle sisters disappointed and sad, wishing they could play with their long lost cousin. At least they were finally able to meet her at Elsa's coronation.

After a while, they had reached Rapunzel's room. Anna knocked softly on the door.

"Who is it?" a muffled voice asked.

"It's your cousin!" Anna said, smiling.

In no time at all, Anna heard feet running towards the door and it swung open, revealing the energetic brunette.

"Anna! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed as she hugged the strawberry blonde.

"Same here!" Anna said, returning the embrace.

After a while, they pulled away from each other. Egon asked permission before he walked into Rapunzel's room and set Anna's bags inside. He bowed before leaving them to talk amongst themselves.

"So, where's Eugene?" Anna asked.

"He's out in town. He went with Maximus and Pascal to gave some 'guy time,'" Rapunzel said, rolling her eyes.

"I know what you mean," Anna said, chuckling.

When Anna walked inside with her cousin, she was surprised to see another girl, sitting on Rapunzel's bed. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up slightly with a long piece of dark blue cloth wrapped around her neck, as well as a blue skirt.

"Oh, um…hello," Anna said.

"Hello, Princess Anna," the girl said.

She stood up to bow in front of the redhead.

"It's okay, no need to bow. I'm just Anna… I'm not a big fan of formalities," Anna said.

"I know exactly what you mean." Rapunzel said. "Oh, Anna, this is Elizabeth. She's my friend."

"It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth," Anna said.

"You, too, Anna."

The three girls stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Anna piped up.

"Rapunzel, your parents told me something terrible happened with you recently," Anna said.

The girl's green eyes expressed sadness as she put her head down. Elizabeth put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's true. Take a seat, if you wish," Rapunzel said.

Elizabeth resumed her position on the bed and Rapunzel sat next to her. Anna pulled up a nearby chair and sat in front of her cousin and friend, ready to listen.

"A few weeks ago, Rapunzel and I were out in town, visiting the shops. While we were in front of the chocolate shop eating some free samples, we saw someone practicing magic in the distance. So she decided to walk over and check it out. I didn't really want to because it seemed dangerous, so I stayed behind," Elizabeth said.

"It just seemed so fascinating. I had never seen magic being demonstrated like that before," Rapunzel said.

"It was a mistake. Apparently, the magic being exercised was evil sorcery," Elizabeth added.

"What?!" Anna gasped.

"I saw this man… He was showing off all of this dark magic. It made me feel really uneasy, so I tried to leave. But…he saw me," Elizabeth said.

"Oh my goodness… Did you run?" Anna asked.

"No… He wouldn't let me leave. He…wanted something first…" Elizabeth said.

Rapunzel began to cry, the events replaying in her mind. She rubbed her temples with her fingers, feeling a headache begin to develop. Anna scooted closer to her and placed a hand on her arm.

"What happened?" Anna asked gently.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and tried to dry her tears.

"Anna… he extracted my powers from me," Rapunzel said.

"Wait…what?!" Anna asked, flustered.

"Yes..." Rapunzel said, bursting into tears.

"That's awful! I'm so sorry…" Anna said.

"After he took my powers, he laughed at me. He said I would live an ordinary life for the rest of my days, and nothing made me special anymore," Rapunzel said.

"I can't believe it… Who is he?" Anna asked.

"We don't know…" Elizabeth said.

"After he mocked me, he said he was heading to his next destination since his work here was finished. He didn't say where… All he said was, he was going to find someone else to take powers from. That's his specialty: taking powers from people and using them for himself," Rapunzel said.

"Where do you think he would go next?" Anna asked.

"We don't know," Elizabeth said again.

"I have no doubt that he'll try to find the most powerful sorcerers to extract magic from," Elizabeth said.

Anna shook her head in disgust. After digesting everything her cousin and new friend had told her, she suddenly got an ugly thought. She looked at the girls in front of her, her eyes wide.

"Do you think he would go after Elsa?"

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**With Elsa and Agdar**

Elsa and her father sat on the couch in her study, sipping on their tea. They had a lot of catching up to do.

"Tell me everything that's happened, Elsa," Agdar said.

"Alright… Where do I start? Well, I guess I'll start with my coronation," Elsa said.

"I'm all ears," Agdar said.

"The day of my coronation, I was a nervous wreck. I had to remember everything you had taught me over the years," Elsa began.

"'Conceal it, don't feel it,'" Agdar said.

"Exactly. I made it through the whole ceremony. I nearly froze the orb and scepter, but I didn't. The party afterwards was going well at first, but… Anna and I got into an argument. She asked for my blessing on her marriage to a man named Hans, who she had only met a few hours earlier. I refused and she got upset. It ended when I revealed my powers to everyone after an outburst," Elsa said.

"So Arendelle knows now?" Agdar asked.

"Yes… But not just Arendelle. Several kingdoms know as well. Anyway, I panicked and fled into the mountains. While I was alone, I realized I was free to unleash my powers there. I created an ice castle and decided to live there," Elsa said.

"What changed your mind?" Agdar asked.

"Anna came after me. She tried talking me into coming back, but I refused. She also told me that I had accidentally started an eternal winter. I was so out of control after she told me… I struck her in the heart with my magic by accident," Elsa said.

"You what?!" Agdar exclaimed.

"I still regret it, and I always will. Shortly after that, Hans came with a bunch of men to take me back to Arendelle. Two of them tried to kill me. I think they were the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards. Anyway, the battle stopped after my giant ice chandelier fell, knocking me unconscious. Hans took me back to the castle and had me locked in the dungeon. He told me to stop the winter, but I couldn't. I didn't know how," Elsa continued.

"What happened after that?" Agdar asked.

"I escaped from the dungeon. But I had created a huge blizzard. Hans eventually found me in all the madness. He told me I couldn't run from everything, and I knew he was right. I told him to take care of Anna, but he told me that she returned to the castle, weak and cold. Her skin was ice and her hair was white. He told me that Anna was dead…because of me. I was so overcome with grief, the blizzard came to a halt. I heard Hans unsheathe his sword, and I knew what he was doing, but I didn't care. Since Anna was dead, I didn't have anything to live for. But…I heard Anna yell, and Hans falling. I turned around and saw Anna's frozen body, shielding me from the impact. I was so heartbroken… All I could do was cry," Elsa said, choking up at the memory.

"So…how is Anna alive now?" Agdar said.

"Her choosing to save my life instead of saving herself with a kiss… That was an act of true love. The trolls told her that an act of true love would thaw a frozen heart. That's when I discovered the key to controlling my powers: love. I ended the winter, Hans was punished, and Anna and I have been closer than ever," Elsa said.

"Wow… That's incredible, darling. So...how about the story of Anna gaining fire powers?" Agdar asked.

"Are you sure you don't want a chance to speak?" Elsa asked.

"No, no… I'm sure. I want to hear all about your lives since your mother and I left," Agdar said.

"Okay… Well, a few weeks ago, Anna came down with a fever, but the only symptom she was showing was a high body temperature. No cough, runny nose, or sore throat. The heat in her body kept getting worse, and it was starting to hurt her. After a while, her hands were really hot…and she suddenly shot fire out," Elsa said.

"I still don't see how this is possible…" Agdar muttered.

"She became very afraid…so she ran off into the woods, then the mountains. Kristoff and I went after her," Elsa said.

"Wait…who's Kristoff?" Adgar asked.

"Oh, sorry… When I ran away into the mountains, Kristoff was the man who helped Anna find me. If it wasn't for him, my sister wouldn't have made it out there. Both him and Anna have grown quite fond of each other and are currently in a romantic relationship," Elsa explained.

"I see…" Agdar said.

"Anyway, we found Anna where my ice castle was. She had created a castle made of fire, as well as a dress. But the heat from her masterpiece caused mine to melt…and it was destroyed. Anna became even more afraid…and accidentally burned Kristoff. Of course, she ran off again. Kristoff and I decided to get advice from the trolls on how to handle the situation. Grand Pabbie revealed that fire powers actually come from your side of the family, Papa," Elsa said.

"Huh… I was never aware of that," Agdar said, wrinkling his forehead.

"He also said that Anna's powers didn't appear until then because they had a delayed arrival, which is rare. The only advice he had was to keep trying to calm Anna down, but we had to be very careful, especially me since our abilities are total opposites. Because she had no control, she was unpredictable. He told me something that really had me in shock: If Anna struck me in the heart with her powers, I would die quickly. And the only way to get rid of a burning heart is to get rid of the source," Elsa said.

"Oh…that's terrible!" Agdar said.

"After a while, we finally got through to my sister. I told her to embrace herself and her new ability…and it worked," Elsa said.

"Great! And everything was well again?" Agdar asked.

"No… Hans and the Duke of Weselton took over the kingdom during our absence. Anna and I knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against the two of us, working together. We made our way to the castle, confronting Hans and the Duke. Hans threw a lot of hurtful words towards us. He called me a freak and Anna a monster. He said we didn't deserve to rule a kingdom because of our abilities. I got upset and tried to attack him, and so did Anna. But…Hans used my body to shield himself from Anna's attack…and it struck me in the heart," Elsa said.

"Oh, goodness… How did you survive?" Agdar asked.

"Even though Kristoff and I knew what the outcome would be, we still went back to the trolls to seek help. Grand Pabbie reminded us of how to cure the burning heart. However, Anna wasn't the one who caused mine. She may have unleashed the attack, but Hans made it happen, so he was the cause of it," Elsa said.

"So, he had to be eliminated?" Agdar asked.

"Precisely. We went back to Arendelle, and Anna wanted to face Hans alone. I couldn't really stop her because my time was running out. My hair was black and my skin was orange by that point. After she went to confront Hans, I was so scared for her. After arguing with Kristoff for ten minutes, we went after her. We got there just in time to see Hans wound Anna with his dagger. Before he could kill her, I knocked him out with ice. The last thing I remember is collapsing and Anna holding me, begging me to hang on. I couldn't…and everything went black. But I quickly came back. I was okay. Kristoff had finished Hans, and I survived," Elsa said.

"Wow… That is quite a story, Elsa," Agdar said.

"Yeah… Since then, Anna has gained full control of her powers. She's a really fast learner. She learned a lot more quickly than I did…" Elsa said.

"Are you…jealous?" Agdar asked.

"Well…maybe a little…" Elsa said.

"One more question, dear… Why are you in this wheeled contraption?" Agdar asked.

"It's called a wheelchair. The burning heart had a very heavy toll on me. I'm still recovering from it," Elsa said.

"Was Anna like this after her heart thawed?" Agdar asked.

"No… She was perfectly fine. She didn't have to recover at all. They said the burning heart had a huge effect on me because of my ice powers. Fire and ice are complete opposites. And the fire nearly killed me. So…it left me in this weakened state," Elsa said.

"Interesting…" Agdar said.

"Enough about Anna and I, Papa… I want to know everything that's happened since we said goodbye to you and Mama," Elsa said.

Agdar knew he couldn't say anything about the voyage, the shipwreck, Idun's death, his powers, or anything that has happened in the last 3 ½ years. If Elsa discovered the truth, she would be furious, and that wasn't on his agenda at all. He decided to change the subject.

"Elsa, aren't you worried about your sister?" Agdar asked.

"Yes, I am…a lot. But I'm sure she'll be safe with our aunt, uncle, and cousin," Elsa said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. Rumor has it that there's a powerful sorcerer on the loose. Once that extracts powers from those who are gifted with amazing abilities," Agdar said.

"Do you think he would go after Anna?" Elsa said, worry in her voice.

"I have no doubt," Agdar said.

"Then… I have to after her!" Elsa said.

The queen didn't think before she stood up, only to fall onto her bottom. She groaned in frustration.

"Why can't I regain the strength in my legs back?!" she yelled.

Agdar smirked at his eldest.

"Allow me," he said.

Elsa looked at him, confused. With a wave of his hand, yellow mist swirled around Elsa's legs for a few seconds, then quickly faded. She stared at Agdar in awe.

"Go ahead, darling. Stand up," Agdar said.

Elsa slowly pulled herself up. To her surprise, she didn't feel weak in her legs anymore. She gasped and smiled at her father.

"This is the first time I've been able to stand in nearly three weeks! Thank you, Papa!" Elsa cried, lunging forward to hug him.

"You're welcome, dear," Agdar said, returning the embrace.

After a minute, the two broke their hug and looked at each other.

"Let's go find your sister," Agdar said.

"Yes…" Elsa said.

The two linked arms and walked out of Elsa's study, ready to board a ship to Corona to find Anna. Elsa was still curious about her father's abilities. She also found it odd that he didn't want to speak of what he has been up to for the past few years. What was he hiding from her?

* * *

**With Anna**

"I wouldn't be surprised if Elsa was one of his targets," Rapunzel said.

"Elsa? As in Queen Elsa? The one who can control ice and snow?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep…that's her," Anna said.

"Rapunzel's right. He will go after Elsa. She's very powerful, and that's just what he wants," Elizabeth confirmed.

"And I left her alone in Arendelle… And in that stupid wheelchair! I should be there, by her side, helping her!" Anna said.

"Wait… You have powers as well?" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, she does. Everyone received the news a few weeks ago," Rapunzel said.

"I can make and control fire," Anna said.

"Then he'd definitely go to Arendelle to find you two. He'll want to extract both you and Elsa's powers, and maybe take over your kingdom in the process," Elizabeth said.

"I never should've left. Elsa's in danger! I have to go back!" Anna said, heading towards the door.

"No! Anna, it's too dangerous!" Rapunzel said, blocking her cousin's path.

"My sister's in danger, and so is Arendelle! I can't just stay here and do nothing!" Anna said.

"If you try to go back, you'll be putting yourself in danger, too," Elizabeth said.

"She's right. I think it's best if you stay here under Corona's protection," Rapunzel said.

"If you were to go back, that just puts your powers at a greater risk. You should go back when the time is right," Elizabeth said.

"Besides, you never know. Maybe Elsa can take care of herself. Please…stay here," Rapunzel said.

Anna sighed deeply. She didn't want to stay, knowing Elsa was in great danger. But she knew her cousin and friend were right. She had to protect her powers, but she wanted to protect her sister and her home a lot more. After thinking it over, she made her decision.

"Fine. I'll stay," Anna said, extremely reluctant.

The two girls sighed with relief.

"You're making a very wise choice," Elizabeth said.

"I hope so…" Anna muttered.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Papa?" Elsa asked, looking at her father worriedly, struggling to keep herself stable in the rattling ship.

"Yes, dear?" Agdar focused again on the platinum blonde by his side, getting his attention away from the waves.

"I... I didn't want to ask about it until a certain time, but how did you develop your powers? I mean... healing powers, identity change… That's some serious stuff," Elsa said, trying with effort not to tremble her words with her evident nervousness.

"Oh!" Agdar reacted with surprise, taking a careful step backwards. "Um... Remember the sorcerer I've told you about?" Agdar asked back, raising a questionable eyebrow.

"The one in Corona? Yes, you've told me," Elsa said.

"Well, I unfortunately ended up bumping into him at Misthaven. He... I don't know... He cursed me with his powers. He said that I had something he wanted... I-I asked him what it was, and he told me that it was... y-you." Agdar's voice started to stutter, but he continued talking. "Before he could get what he wanted, I-I ran away, and those years apart from you, dear-" Agdar stroked Elsa's hair gently. "-I was trying to reach Corona, but he was insistent, and he chased me. On the way, I ended up finding people w-with other powers."

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. "T-There are people with other powers?"

"Unfortunately... Not anymore. You see... his main ability is stealing powers from other people. He absorbs them, he collects them..." Agdar took a deep breath and closed his eyes, forcefully turning his hand into a fist. "I ended up reaching Corona, but his curse never left me. He transferred some powers he had into me, like the healing one, per example... But I managed to break the curse... and keep the powers".

"B-But... I thought that you didn't like magical abilities," Elsa blinked rapidly, a habit - more like a natural reaction - that she acquired while young, when she was confused, or trying to figure out something difficult and complex. It seems this time, she was dealing with both cases.

"And I do! But the procedure that I had to go through couldn't get those powers off of me... I'm feeling those capacities on my veins, on my muscles... In every single part of me, I can feel them flowing with my blood, with my nerves... No matter what I do, it's a part of me now."

"Just like me..."

"But ten times stronger... It's unbearable, it's painful," Agdar clenched his other hand.

"How can you deal with the pain? It hurts sometimes, and it's not strong. It's just like a pinch, most likely everywhere, but it doesn't hurt much."

"I've dealt with it, just like you seem to be learning now by yourself, with Anna... Has she complained about the pain yet?" Agdar placed his hand over Elsa's head and began stroking it gently again.

"No, not yet... It worries me what she's doing right now." Elsa blinked her eyes again, a painful thought coming to the surface. "What if... What if the sorcerer is coming for her?"

"Then we have to make sure we protect her. You and I will be able to easily face him," Agdar said.

Elsa nodded weakly, still worried.

"Everything will be fine, darling… I promise. Now, get some rest. We have a long trip ahead of us."

**Anna**

Anna approached the purple door and knocked on it five times, rhythmically. Soon she received her cousin's answer to get in. She turned the doorknob and opened the door, stepped in and closed it behind her.

Rapunzel and her friend Elizabeth were sitting on the bed. Rapunzel was facing the door while Elizabeth was looking at the landscape through the window.

"Any news from your parents, Punz?"

"Punz" was how Anna decided to intimately call her cousin, probably the name Rapunzel was too long and formal for her.

"Yes! They sent scouts to Arendelle. They'll keep an eye on your sister and send news if anything happens there. We shall receive the first letter in a couple weeks." Rapunzel said before she stood up and brought the strawberry blonde into a bone-crushing embrace. "I'm so glad that you're back!" she said and pulled away the hug.

"What about you? Got any information about the sorcerer?" Rapunzel asked expectantly.

Anna shook her head and smiled sadly. "Apart from the fact that he's not in Corona anymore... Nothing new, and nobody could identify him because they were afraid of what would happen if they were to say anything. I tried to bribe them with some gold coins, but still nothing." She sat down in the large bed and Rapunzel followed suit.

"So... what can we do? We wait?" Rapunzel asked, looking to the same window that Elizabeth is focused on.

"Not necessarily," Elizabeth said, bringing the attention of both girls to her immediately. "I've found an Arendellian scout here, I... kinda forced him to speak."

"Kinda?" Anna and Rapunzel laughed in unison.

"Yeah, you know... He said that a ship from Arendelle is coming here, and guess who's in it?" Elizabeth asked rhetorically. "That's right... your sister, the crown queen of Arendelle. She's fine, don't worry."

"Elsa's okay?!"

"Yes, she is... And someone else, too... Someone so important that her majesty insisted in keeping it 'off the books', so... my opinion is that she's coming with the sorcerer... and if she is, we must use my... theory." Elizabeth said, without a single moment blinking or even losing focus of the window.

"There she goes." Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Elsa will arrive at Corona, that we know. It doesn't matter what happens; she'll be here... now the other part is a bit more complicated..." She finally broke her trance from the window and looked back to Anna. "...Will she arrive well, or not?"

"What if the person coming with her _is _the sorcerer?" Anna asked, her voice filled with worry.

"I doubt it. Why would he come back here? And with Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"It could be part of some plan he has," Elizabeth said.

"What kind of plan?" Rapunzel asked.

"To take Anna's powers away. He has Elsa's, now Anna is his next target," Elizabeth said.

"Punz, what if Elizabeth's right? If he has Elsa's powers, as well as others, I don't stand a chance against him!" Anna said.

"Anna, calm down! We don't know for sure if Elsa's shipmate is the sorcerer, or not. We won't know until they get here, so relax!" Rapunzel said.

"Yeah…you're right," Anna said, trying to calm herself.

"Just to be safe, we should have a few guards protecting Anna when the ship arrives," Elizabeth said.

"Good idea. I'll call a few of them to come with us when we go to the docks," Rapunzel said.

"Then it's settled," Elizabeth said.

Anna rocked back and forth on her feet, feeling a little bit better.

"So…you guys want to go to the chocolate shop?" she asked.

Both girls laughed at the strawberry blonde.

"What is it with you and chocolate?" Elizabeth asked.

"Both her and Elsa are addicts," Rapunzel quipped.

"What?! We are not! Besides, you have no room to talk, Rapunzel!" Anna said.

"Well, I _do _enjoy it…just not as much as you," Rapunzel said, smirking.

The girls continued to chuckle as they exited the room to head to the chocolate shop. Anna figured spending some quality time with her cousin and friend would be nice before Elsa got there. It would also give Anna plenty of time to plan out her apology to give to her big sister.

**Two Weeks Later**

Elsa was due to arrive in Corona at any hour. Anna, Rapunzel, and Elizabeth stood at the docks, awaiting the oncoming Arendellian ship. With them were six of the kingdom's best and strongest guards, whom Rapunzel requested for Anna's protection in case the sorcerer was on the boat.

Anna tapped her foot impatiently. She just wanted to know if Elsa was okay and still had her powers. She didn't want to think the worst. Another worry that seeped through her mind was if Elsa was still angry after their argument. Well, she probably wasn't since she sailed the whole way to Corona. Unless she was coming to yell at Anna for running away. Unfortunately… the possibilities were endless.

Anna smiled when she saw the ship in the distance. Her cousin and friend smiled as well. The queen had finally arrived.

Once the boat stopped, Elsa stepped off. Anna was shocked to see that she was no longer bound to that wheelchair. Had she gotten her strength back during that whole time? Anna knew it didn't matter how… Elsa was healed, which was the most important thing.

"Elsa…" Anna breathed out.

"Anna…" Elsa responded.

The girls ran towards each other and embraced each other tightly. Anna began to let out sobs onto her sister's shoulder, and vice versa. Rapunzel and Elizabeth beamed as they witnessed the reunion.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa! I didn't mean what I said! I shouldn't have run away like that!" she wailed.

"Shhh… I'm sorry, too. When I said I wanted you gone… I was taking my anger out on you, and I shouldn't have. I didn't mean it either. I love you so much," Elsa said, her voice broken.

"I love you, too… I missed you a lot," Anna said.

"I miss you, too… Anna, there's something I need to tell you," Elsa said, pulling away.

"Sure, what is it?" Anna asked.

"If you haven't heard already, I didn't come here alone," Elsa began.

"Oh… Who came with you?" Anna asked, dreading the answer.

Elsa looked behind her and to the ship, where Agdar stepped off, disguised. He stood beside his eldest and smiled at his youngest.

"Hello, dear," he greeted.

"Um…hi. Elsa, who is he?" Anna asked.

Elsa turned to her father.

"Go ahead," she said to him.

Green mist suddenly swirled around his head, startling Anna. Rapunzel and Elizabeth looked frightened at what was happening, and the guards stood their ground in case something dangerous was about to occur.

After a few seconds, the mist dissipated and Agdar's face was revealed. Anna stood there, her jaw dropped in shock. Her father just smiled warmly at her.

"I've miss you so much," he said, his voice full of tenderness.

The shock soon turned into tears for the young woman, who lunged herself into her father's arms, weeping uncontrollably.

"Papa!" she cried.

"Yes…it's me, darling," he said, rubbing her back.

Elsa watched tearfully as Anna clutched onto their father, refusing to let go. Agdar placed a hand on the back of her head, holding her closer.

After a while, Anna pulled away and wiped the tears off her face. She turned to her cousin and friend, filled with joy.

"Guys, it's my Papa!" she squealed.

However, she was only met with a terrified expression from Rapunzel. Elizabeth turned to her, concerned.

"Rapunzel? What's wrong?" she asked.

The brunette started to tremble. Anna raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Punz? Are you okay?" she asked.

All eyes were on her, waiting for her to reveal why she was so afraid. She shakily raised her arm and pointed at Agdar.

"Th-That's h-him…" she stuttered.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked.

Rapunzel swallowed before finishing.

"Y-Y-Your f-father…i-i-i-is the s-s-sorcerer th-that took m-my powers."

* * *

**You didn't see that coming, right?! Never mind, you probably did xD  
**

**We hope you liked it! **


	7. Chapter 7

Anna stared at Rapunzel's frightened eyes while she stuttered her confession, then she looked back at her father and expected to see a surprised reaction whatsoever, but no... Even with such an accusation, he was serene... Something was wrong, and she knew it.

"W-What?" Anna looked back to Rapunzel, but she was already running away towards her castle. Her brunette friend stood her ground, waiting for the outcome of what was about to happen.

"Papa?" Elsa stepped back until she reached her sister cautiously.

It was only then when Agdar finally started to show nervousness. He stepped forward to reach out to his daughters, but both Anna and Elsa flinched away.

"What does that mean? W-What Rapunzel said about you being the sorcerer?" Elsa nervously asked.

"I-It's nonsense, Elsa... I'd never do something wrong to anyone in my life. Y-You know it!" Agdar said, filling his voice with honesty, but the strawberry blonde would not fall for his trick.

"Elsa... we-we better go." Anna tried to drag Elsa away from the docks, but the blonde freed her hand and stepped forward to her father.

_Is she believing him?_ Anna thought when she saw Elsa reaching out for her father's left hand.

But Anna panicked when she noticed a green mist forming around her father's right hand. "Don't touch her!" Anna screamed and launched herself forward, forming a massive fireball between her hands.

Agdar reacted fast. He grabbed Elsa quickly and put her behind him, turning to his other daughter quickly and launched a green light beam toward her, but after he blinked, Anna nor the other girl close to her were there. They simply vanished.

* * *

Anna's vision turned into black and white and granulated. An odd sensation had spread throughout her body, forcing her to close her eyes. Only when she felt that she was released from such sensation, she finally opened her eyes, and then she noticed she was back to the castle, specifically in Rapunzel's room.

She heard someone panting behind her and she looked back, Elizabeth was spent, starting to sweat and muttering something inaudible under her breath. Anna reached out a hand and touched her friend's shoulder, who flinched on the touch and suddenly looked up with her eyes filled with terror, startling the redhead a bit.

"Elizabeth? It's alright... He's not going to hurt us anymore." Anna tried to comfort the shivering brunette, who then began to shake her head.

"Y-You don't know that, Anna." Anna finally looked at Elizabeth's side and noticed a large burn on her skin through a hole on her dress.

"This looks really bad… Does it hurt?" Anna carefully placed her hand over the injury, expecting any reaction from Elizabeth, like pain, a shriek, or something, but she only heard a deep breath.

"A little."

"We have to seal it to prevent an infection." Anna said and ripped a small piece of her own dress, placing it over the wound and applied pressure. "We need to find a doctor. I can't seal a magical burn with fabric." Anna joked lamely.

The redhead looked around the room and realized that only her and her injured friend were there, alone. Rapunzel and Elsa nowhere to be seen, and that brought her mind to something that started to bother her: What happened? They were at the docks and suddenly she got brought back to her cousin's chambers.

"Elizabeth?" Anna asked and Elizabeth turned her face to look at Anna. "What happened back there?"

"Well? I guess that you noticed my powers..."

"Your powers? You have powers, too?" Anna reacted in surprise to her friend's statement.

Before Elizabeth could say anything, Rapunzel entered the room, panting heavily, result of running all the way from the docks to the castle.

"You... you... You used a tear?" Rapunzel barely managed to speak anything due to her heavy panting, but she said it anyways.

"Yeah... Why not?" Even with the noticeable pain in her left side, Elizabeth smiled.

"Not... not fair... You could have... picked me up," Rapunzel walked to her bed and plopped on it.

"Yeah... no. You weren't in danger. You know how this is tiring, right? I mean, just to carry one person to side A to B makes me feel tired for over an hour. Oh, and I'm fine, by the way, thanks for asking."

"Wait, wait?" Anna interrupted the conversation. "Tear? What's that?"

"It's a way of traveling through the space-time continuum. I can travel through dimensions and bring determinate stuff from them - if they're in reach, of course - so I can go to the past and to the future and move to anywhere I want faster than the light takes to travel through the planet's length eight times - which is basically a blink of an eye." Elizabeth quickly explained, to her chagrin, it wasn't exactly understood by the redhead girl.

"O…kay..." Anna then returned to what was bothering her since she arrived back to the castle. "Where is my sister? Where is Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I... I couldn't reach her without bringing the sorcerer as well. We didn't want that to happen."

"And what if she's hurt? I-I need to get back there! I need to save my sister!" Anna said, quickly getting up.

Rapunzel sat up on her bed and moved fast to grab Anna's wrist, stopping her dead on her tracks. "It's not such a good idea. You don't have the power to beat your father alone and Elizabeth is injured. We'll find her later Anna... I promise."

Tears flowed freely on the redhead's cheeks as she played every possible situation of what might be happening to her sister right now. Were her powers being taken away? Was she being tortured? Worst, is he killing her?

"You... You don't know that," Anna squeaked.

* * *

"Papa, what happened to Anna?!" Elsa asked frantically.

"I…I'm not sure. I didn't do anything to make her disappear," Agdar said, just as baffled as his daughter.

"Then how did she vanish?! Where is she?!" Elsa yelled.

"I don't know, Elsa… But her brunette friend is gone as well, so at least she's not alone," Agdar said.

"Papa… Why did Rapunzel accuse you of being the sorcerer?" Elsa asked timidly.

Agdar let out a long sigh, running his fingers through his auburn hair.

"Darling, why don't we take a walk around? It will give us a chance to calm down, and I'll explain everything," he suggested.

Elsa nodded, pulling the hood of her cloak over her head to make sure no one recognized her. Her father quickly used his powers to disguise himself. If word got out that the king of Arendelle was alive, who knows what would happen?

At first, Agdar and Elsa walked around in silence. Elsa was still shaken up at what had occurred earlier. Her Papa was accused of evil sorcery by her cousin, and Anna mysteriously disappeared. Where could she be? What was happening to her?

Her father's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know why Rapunzel accused me of such actions. I would never take away someone's gift for my own desires," he said.

"I don't know either… I can't believe she would jump to conclusions so fast. I thought she was better than that," Elsa said.

"That's what I thought, too. I guess being raised by Mother Gothel all her life has had a negative impact on her when it comes to judgment," Agdar said.

"Maybe…" Elsa mumbled.

"And Anna seemed to have taken her side…" Agdar said.

"You think so?" Elsa asked.

"Did you see how afraid she looked after the accusation? She backed away from me… As if I was going to harm her. She should know I would never do anything to hurt my own flesh and blood," Agdar said.

"You have a point, Papa… I'm surprised she was quick to side with Rapunzel. I know she's our cousin and she's family, but…you're our father. Anna should've stayed by your side," Elsa said.

"Just like you did," Agdar said, smiling at her warmly.

Elsa smiled back and linked arms with her father, leaning on him slightly as they continued to walk. Agdar bent his head down and kissed the top of his daughter's head before sighing sadly.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"It hurts that Anna was so quick to turn against me," he said.

"Oh, Papa… I'm sorry you feel that way. It's not like Anna to turn against her family so fast. I don't know what has gotten into her," Elsa said.

"Do you think she was afraid that I would take her powers away?" Agdar asked.

"I don't know…" Elsa said.

"It's a nice possibility. I mean, she has a very powerful gift, and she's mastered it already. All of her life, she was completely ordinary, and now she's the opposite," Agdar said.

"Yeah… I think that was the reason she was scared. At least one of the reasons, of course," Elsa said.

"I guess her new abilities are more important than her family," Agdar said bitterly.

Elsa was shocked to even hear Agdar say that. It was really hard to believe that Anna cared more about her powers than her family. But… It was odd, because Elsa felt 100% on her father's side. She had just gotten him back, and she didn't want to lose him again, no matter what. Even if it meant believing him over her cousin and only sister.

After a few more minutes of walking together, Elsa piped up again.

"Papa?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What are we going to do now?" she asked.

"Well… We have to find out where Anna is. I have a feeling that she's still in Corona somewhere," Agdar said.

"I hope so… I just hope she's okay," Elsa said.

"I'm sure she's fine. I promise you, darling, we're going to find Anna. And we're going to have a long talk with her about what had occurred today, as well as Rapunzel and her friend. Everything will work out," Agdar said.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"I'm positive. As long as you stick by me, everything will be fine," Agdar reassured.

Elsa smiled, full of relief. She kept her mouth shut for the rest of their stroll. Unbeknownst of her, Agdar was having a lot of trouble trying to wipe the smirk off his face.

* * *

**We hope you liked it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**We're back! Yeehee! **

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Rapunzel asked, wondering how they would proceed in their current situation: The issues with the sorcerer, otherwise known as Anna's father.

"Agdar has Elsa, and he's way more powerful than Anna and I are. We have to get the Snow Queen back to reality," Elizabeth said. "What I saw in her eyes, Anna…is mistrust. Not on him, but on you. Elsa really believes that your father is the good guy in all this. Hey! I have a scar to prove that," she mocked, but obviously it wasn't going to be treated as a joke.

"I know… It's unbelievable. He attacked us, and Elsa didn't realize the seriousness of that. Is there any way that we can track him down and recover Elsa without getting his attention?" Anna asked as she was pacing through the room, looking mainly at Elizabeth.

By that time, they all knew that she was more experienced when it comes to such situations.

"I strongly doubt it. We have to predict that Elsa might resist our plan, and alert Agdar about it," Elizabeth said and took a long pause, and then she looked up, like she had an idea. "On the other hand… We can make Elsa go silent."

Both Anna and Rapunzel asked her in unison. "How?"

"Remember those stories you told me? About Elsa hitting you in the head with her magic and making you go unconscious?"

"Yeah, of course."

"So why don't we do the same to Elsa? You hit her with your magic and problem solved!"

By the time Elizabeth was done, Anna had her mouth agape. She couldn't believe what she had just suggested to her. Hurting her sister on purpose? No, no, no, no… That was out of question.

"No! I can't do it! She's my sister, and of course I won't hurt her! And she'll be lucky if she even survives. Last time she needed a troll to remove the magic from my head!"

"Oh! That's not really an issue," Elizabeth said.

She slid her hands in opposite directions with a lot of effort, and even a bit of blood came out from her nose, but she didn't stop. It looked like she was going through a lot of pain, and both Anna and Rapunzel grew concerned. She was nearly screaming by that point.

But then, the room went quiet again, and Elizabeth successfully opened another tear, both Anna and Rapunzel were impressed with the amount of effort, and even more when they noticed where that tear lead to: Arendelle.

"Hang on… I had no idea that you could go that far away!" Rapunzel stated, which Anna complied with a nod.

"Neither did I… I know my powers have a limit, but it looks like it had just increased substantially. I'll be right back!" Elizabeth said and stepped inside the tear, disappearing from the room. But the tear was still opened, and they could see her through it.

"Holy…" Anna breathed out.

"I know. You have no idea how I freaked out when I found out about her powers," Rapunzel added.

"How did you meet her, by the way?" Anna asked.

Rapunzel never told her about their story. How they met and how she found out about her incredible powers. She already explained what her powers can do, traveling through time and forming portals to other areas, but not how she can do it.

"We... erm… Have I ever told you the story of my life?" Rapunzel asked.

She felt uncomfortable to speak about that. Years went by, but that was still an open wound for the brunette, just like Anna's own story was.

"No, you didn't."

Rapunzel took a deep breath, and replayed all the memories in her mind. How Mother Gothel kept her locked in that tower, away from everything and everyone she wanted to know. How limited her interactions were, only with her "mother" and Pascal, her best friend - a chameleon.

The adventures with her now husband, Eugene, how they met and how he led her back to the civilization. And then, after the painful story that Rapunzel shared with the strawberry blonde, she decided to explain how she finally met Elizabeth.

The first time Elizabeth and Rapunzel had contact was when the princess was sixteen years old. It was night, and Mother Gothel wasn't in the tower. She went to the kingdom's capital to buy paints for the - back then - blonde and some more stuff.

What happened, during that night, was beyond any of Rapunzel's beliefs. She was sweeping the living room's floor and she went by a mirror that was standing there. She didn't notice at first, but suddenly she saw a young woman inside it, not much older than her. It seemed like she was trapped in there, and then she noticed that every time she went by it, the eyes of that young woman tracked her, and she seemed to look at her with awe.

Anna didn't know what to say. _A person trapped in a mirror? How is that even possible? _But then, Rapunzel mentioned that she could hear the other person from the other side of the mirror, and that she also reacted when she spoke as well.

She was talking to someone in a mirror. It couldn't get weirder. They introduced themselves and talked, about... well, everything. It was a shock, and it seemed unlikely that a friendship could be formed, but even against all odds, it happened.

But then, a certain day, a few months after Rapunzel and Elizabeth began to talk with each other, the person in the mirror didn't appear. Rapunzel called her and tried to talk to her for a whole week, but to no avail.

And then, after all the events when Rapunzel came back to Corona, reunited with her real parents, and even after she got married to Eugene, that person in the mirror, two years later, appeared again.

She didn't seem much older. It was like time hadn't passed at all. She was there, pretty much in the same clothes that she had remembered, standing in the princess' bedroom. And it was then how Rapunzel found out about her friend's powers.

When it was all over, Anna stood there, not sure of what to say, or what to even do. Rapunzel's story was pretty much like hers and Elsa's own, except from the interacting with a person in the mirror part, of course. Rapunzel was kept away from everything, like Elsa did to the people she loved. Both of them had a person that was the reason of such suffering. Rapunzel had Mother Gothel, while Elsa had their father.

"That's so weird." It was the only thing that Anna managed to say.

"Yeah, even with this back story, you have no idea."

Suddenly, a large tear opened in Rapunzel's room once again, and Elizabeth stepped out. She wasn't alone, though. She brought back from Arendelle the chief of the trolls, Grand Pabbie and Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff.

Anna beamed when she saw her boyfriend stepping out from the portal and into Rapunzel's room. As soon as he left the portal, he was welcomed by a bear hug, the pressure of the embrace was strong despite the small frame of the redhead.

"I missed you so much!" Anna said, and suddenly kissed him, whom gladly kissed back, and after a short time, they finally parted.

"Hey, feisty pants, I missed you, too!" Kristoff said, and then looked back to the portal where he had just left. "How does this work, though?"

Anna responded by lifting her shoulders. And as she did so, Elizabeth cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Now... I brought the troll, and even your boyfriend. Everything's cool now?"

_Cool? _Anna thought. How could that be cool? What Elizabeth was suggesting - even with this failsafe - remained absurd. There was no way that Anna could ever attack her sister, even if it was for a greater good. Her decision was made.

"N-No! Of course it isn't! What you're suggesting me is insane! She won't ever forgive me! I can't risk losing my sister, even with all the security in the world!" Anna was getting angrier by the second, the boldness of Elizabeth's plan was beyond her comprehension.

"What's going on here?" Kristoff interjected.

Since Elizabeth just picked him up and shoved the blonde to the portal without any further explanation, he wasn't aware of what was happening in Corona. He didn't even know how he was there in the first place.

But everyone acted like Kristoff wasn't there at all.

"Anna, in the way I see it, it's the only way you'll get your sister back. There is no other option," Elizabeth said.

Just before Anna could protest and counter-argue, Grand Pabbie interrupted the arguing. "Take a step back... look at the bigger picture," he simply said.

Everyone in the room gave him confused looks - even Elizabeth. "Agdar keeps Elsa in his power, and she's the pillar in all of his plans. We take Elsa out, we'll make Agdar fall to the ground and destabilize himself."

Anna sighed in despair. "Are you really agreeing with her, Grand Pabbie? Hitting Elsa with my powers will kill her! It already happened once, and I don't want it happening again!" Anna counter-argued.

She couldn't believe that the troll thought that hurting Elsa was indeed a good idea.

"No, no, little one... All we have to do is create a little theatre, and nothing more dangerous than letting her fall unconscious for a few moments. Agdar, in all his egocentricity, will think that someone finally defeated him, and flee to protect his life," Pabbie explained.

But before Anna could get completely into the plan, he needed to advise her.

"But if you accidentally hit Elsa in her head... or worse, in her heart, then we'll need to get rid of the source, and in this case... it's not Agdar."

Anna created a mental note: _Don't freak out and kill your sister._

"Then it's all settled! We'll track them down, and we'll get Elsa back!" Elizabeth announced excitedly, part of her pride taking control over her voice. "Until then... I need to rest, I'm spent," Elizabeth said, and then laid down on Rapunzel's own bed, pushing her away.

"Someone mind in explaining me _what the heck_ is going on?!" Kristoff was getting impatient for answers. They were speaking about Elsa, and this person called Agdar, that he had no idea who the heck he was, since Elsa nor Anna never talked to anyone else about their parents. It was - like once told - an open wound.

Anna offered to explain to Kristoff about their current situation, and as the night went by, they planned on how to find the Ice Queen and get her back home, get her back to _Anna_.

* * *

**We hope you like it! **


	9. Chapter 9

_Strike Elsa? _

How could Anna do such a horrible thing to her sister? She did it once before and nearly lost Elsa. How could Elizabeth even suggest something like that? No, scratch that. How could Grand Pabbie_ support_ such a plan? Anna was so reluctant to go along with their idea. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt the blonde, even if it was supposed to help bring down their father.

What if the plan failed? What if she hurt Elsa more than they all intended?

A hellish war burned in Anna, her mind the very battlefield. She wasn't sure what to do, and with Grand Pabbie approving Elizabeth's idea, she wasn't sure in whom she should trust either. She needed a time from all that...some time to think, put her thoughts in place.

She put herself to run, pushing the wooden obstacle out of her way, trying to escape as fast as possible of that room, where the pressure that burned over her was too intense to bear. She heard all the concerned voices calling her from behind, but completely ignored them. The only sound that mattered to her was the thudding of her heels clicking the marble floor. She ran until she couldn't breathe anymore.

She sat down, leaned against the wall. The empty hallways only contained the sound of a panting redheaded princess. She curled herself into a ball, trying to compact herself as much as possible just like the world around her was crumbling.

The world around her _is_ crumbling.

"Elsa..." Anna sobbed out.

Anyone who was walking past those hallways wasn't sure if that curled up girl was either panting or crying. The sweat covering her forehead indicated that she was running for a long time, but the tears accumulating on her cheeks also proved obvious that she was crying for even a longer time.

"What am I going to do?" Anna spoke to herself.

The feeling of helplessness burdened her. For the first time in forever, she didn't know what to say - not even to herself - what to do, and even though she wanted to tell herself that everything was going to be okay, she wasn't sure if that was true.

Thirteen years separated her from her sister, and only three weeks was enough to put them together again. And those three weeks were absolutely the happiest period of time that Anna had in comparison to her entire life, but she refused to believe that that time was over.

Even though she didn't want to attack her sister on purpose, Anna hadn't any better idea-slash-plan to bring her sister back to herself. She knew that she had to play along, but she wasn't sure how.

She even thought that if someone else with powers did that, she could live without the consequences or the guilt for hurting her sister if anything went wrong, but she knew that it was just a fantasy, and whatever happens to her sister there in Corona, it was all her fault.

None of that would be happening if she hadn't taken Elsa's words seriously.

It was already all her fault.

She was still curled into a tiny little ball when Elizabeth finally found her. The sight of the redhead girl sobbing dryly - mostly because of the lack of tears - uncontrollably shattered her heart in thousand pieces. She reluctantly walked to the girl, sitting down by her side, also leaning against the wall. Anna, however, only seemed to notice her presence when she felt Elizabeth's fingers caressing her hair.

It was odd, but Anna allowed the brunette to comfort her anyways.

"Shhh... I'm sorry, Anna. I- I didn't wanted to propose something of the kind, it's just-" Elizabeth sighed. She knew that it wasn't a proper apology. "I'm just sorry, we can- try... something else, if you want." Elizabeth slowly withdrew her hand out of Anna's red hair, and created some bit of space between them.

Anna looked up and turned her head to look at Elizabeth. She was giving her a warm and comforting smile, which appeared to warm her heart a little bit, not enough to free her from her concerns.

At least that's better than nothing.

"No."

Elizabeth tilted her head in confusion. Had she heard correctly?

"What?" The brunette had to be sure. After everything that happened and after finally getting to know the redhead princess better, she wasn't going to easily believe that she would be in favor of anything that involved putting her sister at risk, even though it's for a greater good.

"We're going to do this."

Anna's eyes contained something: confidence. She wasn't crying anymore, and her tears had been wiped out off of her face. But unlike the normal behavior that Elizabeth had seen since Anna got in there, she wasn't smiling. There wasn't a shy or saddened smile, nor a warm and comfortable one.

That girl wasn't the Anna that Elizabeth had come to know.

"A-Are you sure?" Elizabeth was taken aback from the sudden change in Anna's demeanor, and she couldn't remember having stuttered before, and she noticed that. "I'm not sure what happened, but that's sort of surprising."

"It's for the greater good. I want my sister back to me, no matter what happens along the way." Anna stood up and offered her hand to Elizabeth, helping her to get back on her feet as well. "Tell me, what's your plan?"

"I... erm-" Elizabeth never was undecided either. "We need to draw Agdar's attention and hope that he'll bring Elsa with him... If only we knew what he wanted here in Corona to begin with. I don't doubt that he already has Elsa's powers, just like he has Rapunzel's."

Elizabeth cleaned the back of her dress. It was one of the things that she valued more. She always made sure that it wasn't ever going to get dirty even the slightest, nor that she was going to lose it.

_He has Elsa. And probably he has her powers already, and still... he's here. He didn't come to Corona to take away her powers while he could do it back in Arendelle. _Anna investigated, scouring her mind for some kind of information she can get from there.

But still, it was for no avail, she couldn't bring anything up to the surface. So what did Agdar want in Corona?

A series of thuds coming their way and short breaths interrupted Anna and Elizabeth. They looked in the direction where the sound came, and found a brunette princess turning around the corner. When she finally stopped running, she leaned in and supported her hands on her knees, letting a relieved sigh go past her lips.

"Thank God... You guys are fast runners, y'know?" she panted, finally collapsing over the flawless marble floor, trying to catch her breath back.

Anna and Elizabeth couldn't contain a fit of giggles. They walked to the side of the laid princess, her stomach heaving up and down, with her eyes closed.

After some few minutes, Rapunzel finally caught her breath again. "Look... the royal scouts found a couple that matches the description of Elsa and Agdar. They had attempted to address them, but... well, Elsa controlled some of the guards, and my scouts entered in combat with heavy-armed Arendellian sentinels... They didn't stand a chance."

Anna clapped her mouth with her hand. It was unbelievable... Elsa would never give orders to guards to... fight and kill anyone. It wasn't her. Agdar had completely changed her.

"The ones that survived told that Elsa just stood there and watched the massacre, no reaction whatsoever. Immobile, static."

"I can't believe Elsa would do such a thing…" Anna breathed out.

"So… What's the plan?" Rapunzel asked.

"We need to attract Agdar's attention somehow, and simply hope he brings Elsa with him," Elizabeth said.

"Don't you think it's dangerous for you and I to get anywhere near my father? He could take our powers," Anna said to Elizabeth.

"We don't have to immediately engage in combat. We can meet with them peacefully, then strike at the right moment," Elizabeth said.

"Alright… Well, what should we tell them?" Rapunzel asked.

"Tell them that we want to make amends. That we're sorry for accusing him of doing any harm and for not trusting him," Elizabeth said.

"So…we're going to lie?" Anna asked.

"Anna, we have no choice. It's the only way to get Elsa back on our side and outnumber your father," Elizabeth said.

The strawberry blonde sighed.

"Okay… Let's do it."

"I'll send a scout to deliver the message to them," Rapunzel said, walking away.

* * *

They all planned to meet while the sun was setting, in a secluded area away from the houses and shops. The two brunettes and redhead walked the whole way there, being protected by four of Corona's guards, who were heavily armed in case things got out of hand. Kristoff and Grand Pabbie stayed behind in the castle, praying the exchange would end well.

Once they got to their destination, the three young women stood side by side, patiently waiting for Agdar and Elsa to arrive. The guards backed up and stood at least ten feet behind them, watching their surroundings intently.

After a few moments, everyone saw the father/daughter duo approach from the distance. The ladies prepared themselves for what was about to come. Anything could happen.

They quickly examined the appearances of the two in front of them. Agdar looked confident and was smiling slightly, but Elizabeth could easily detect his huge ego. Elsa, on the other hand, didn't look so good. Her hair stuck out of her signature braid, she looked tired, and her sweet smile was replaced with a look of annoyance.

"I've heard you all were here to apologize?" Agdar asked.

"Yes… Uncle Agdar, I'm really sorry for accusing you of being the evil sorcerer," Rapunzel started.

"Why _did _you accuse me?" Agdar asked.

"I…I guess you and the sorcerer have very similar features. I'm sorry for even _thinking _my own uncle would do something so horrible," Rapunzel said.

"You should be," Agdar said, subtly feigning hurt.

Anna slowly made her way towards her big sister, her arms wrapped around her middle. Elsa raised an eyebrow and walked towards the younger girl.

"Careful, Elsa," Agdar growled quietly.

"Yes, Papa," Elsa said.

"Why should she be afraid of me?" Anna asked her father, offended.

"Because the last time we saw you, you attacked us," Agdar said sourly.

"You attacked us, too!" Anna shot back.

"Anna…" Elizabeth said, her eyes pleading for her to conceal her anger.

The Arendellian princess took a deep breath and looked Agdar in the eye, showing nothing but hurt.

"How can you treat me like this? I know I attacked you, but I was just trying to protect Elsa. She's not your only daughter, Papa… I'm your daughter, too." Anna said, a stray tear escaping.

Agdar stared at her. His expression softened very slightly. Elizabeth noticed that he swallowed a lump in his throat, the words of his youngest actually taking a toll.

"Anna… You know full well that I love both you and your sister equally," he said.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it," Anna said, wiping her cheek with the heel of her hand.

The auburn haired man sighed and walked towards the hurting girl. She stood in front of her and cupped her face in his hands. The brunettes tensed up, as well as the guards behind them, anticipating the worst.

"I'm sorry, darling. You're right. I shouldn't be treating you like the enemy. I think it's very admirable of you to be very protective of your sister, and to be honest, I'd do the same thing for my sibling," Agdar said.

"R-Really?" Anna asked.

"Yes. How about we put the whole incident behind us? And be a family again? And go back home to Arendelle?" Agdar suggested, caressing his daughter's face with his thumbs.

Anna choked on a sob, unsure of how to respond. It was unclear if her father was being sincere, or just playing with her heart. Either one was possible. She glanced over Agdar's shoulder and looked at the platinum blonde, whose annoyed scowl had completely vanished and was now an excited smile. Elsa nodded at her sister, urging her to agree.

But her father was still guilty of evil. He had still taken amazing abilities from people and keeping them for his own personal gain. As much as she wanted to forget everything that happened and be happy, she had to do the right thing. Agdar had to go down.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course, Papa. I'd love that."

The man smiled and bent down to wrap his arms around her tightly, which she returned. As she stayed in the embrace, she noticed that Elsa was smiling at her, then at Rapunzel. Anna quickly looked at Elizabeth, who mouthed "Now."

Anna raised her hand and shot magic out of her palm. The red colored beam made contact with the side of Elsa's head, who cried out before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Agdar pulled out of the hug and saw his eldest lying in the grass, unmoving. He rushed over and cradled her in his arms.

"Elsa?!"

She didn't answer. His worry increased when he watched a black streak form through the platinum blonde hair. He looked at Anna, as well as Rapunzel and Elizabeth. His eyes were glazed over with both tears and anger.

"What have you done?!"

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed!  
**


End file.
